Resin molded articles produced from a polymethyl methacrylate resin, a polymethacrylimide resin, a polycarbonate resin, a polystyrene resin, an acrylonitrile-styrene resin and the like are lightweight, have excellent impact resistance, and also have satisfactory transparency. These resins are used as the materials for the members of automotive use, such as various lamp lenses, glazings, and covers for gauges. Particularly, in regard to headlamp lenses for automotive use, resin molded articles are used in order to cope with weight reduction of cars and diversification of car design. However, since resin molded articles lack abrasion resistance, those articles are susceptible to damage on the surface as a result of contact with other hard objects, friction, scratching and the like, and damaged surfaces lower the product values. Furthermore, in regard to members for automotive use, weather resistance is also an important performance factor. Particularly, a polycarbonate resin has low weather resistance, and undergoes significant yellowing or cracking on the surface of a resin molded article, owing to ultraviolet radiation.
Regarding a method for ameliorating the defects of such a resin molded article, there is available a method of applying a resin composition including a radical polymerizable compound, irradiating the resin composition with an active energy beam, and thereby forming a cured film (Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 6). Furthermore, it is known that a laminate having a resin layer that is obtainable by irradiating a composition including a urethane (meth)acrylate compound obtained from a polycarbonate polyol having a branched alkyl structure as a raw material, with an active energy beam, and thereby curing the composition, exhibits excellent strength and elongation in a tensile test (Patent Literature 7).